1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a film pattern that can be utilized for forming an electrode, a wiring or a component for an electron-emitting device, formed as a patterned conductive film, or for forming a patterned semiconductor film in a thin film transistor, and a producing method for an electronic device, an electron-emitting device, an electron source substrate and an image forming apparatus, utilizing the same.
2. Related Background Art
It is already known to obtain a conductive film pattern on a substrate by forming a resin pattern with a photosensitive resin on the substrate, causing the resin pattern to absorb a solution containing a metal component and baking such resin pattern, and to produce an electron-emitting device, an electron source substrate or an image forming apparatus, by utilizing such film pattern formation (for example cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-36781).
However, a film pattern formation by such prior method tends to result in a fluctuation in the pattern, and is not sufficient in a pattern precision for use in a wiring or an electrode of a high definition image forming apparatus.